Sean And Emma's Fairytale Happy Ending
by kes9065
Summary: Emma and Sean get back together after two long years of being apart


One day Emma was with Manny at the mall when they bump into Sean. Sean has been away at military school for the past two years. Emma and Manny are attending Toronto University. Manny is in Drama Club and Emma is part of the environmental club. Sean is planning a special reunion for him and Emma to catch up on what has changed since he was away at military school for two years.

"**Sean what are you doing here?"** Emma said running up to him and hugging him.

"**I came back"** Sean said with a smile.

"**Hi Manny"** Sean said turning to face Emma's best friend.

"**Sean, can I see you later?"** Emma asked hopefully.

"**Sure. that would be great I have been wanting to see you anyway" **Sean said smiling

Manny had the idea to get Emma a great outfit when she meet up with Sean later that evening and decide to hit some stores.

"**Let's go to Forever 21"** Emma said excitedly.

"**No that would not be good if you are seeing your boyfriend after two years of being apart"** said Manny sarcastically

"**So miss fashion queen where do you think we should go"** said Emma angrily.

So Manny and Emma say that they will meet up with Sean later. Then they go to Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Wet Seal, and Gap. From Abercrombie and Fitch Emma and Manny got two really cute jean skirts, and a nice brown sweater for Emma and a black sweater for Manny. Manny thought it was time to leave and head out to the cash register then leave to the parking lot to drive home to their apartment so Manny can help Emma get ready for her date with Sean. A half an hour later Manny said

"**You look like a rock star!!!"** Manny said exitedly

"**I don't think I look like a rock star, but I look hot"** Emma said conceitedly.

So Emma calls Sean and tells him to meet her at the Dot in fifteen minutes.

"**Manny why don't you go to the movies while I'm on my date with Sean maybe you will meet a cute guy their and have fun".** Emma said nervously.

"**No thanks, I have some studying to do. I have a huge test on Friday and if I don't do well on it I will flunk out of the class"** Manny said with a sigh.

While Emma was driving to the Dot to meet her boyfriend Sean, Manny, who was at the apartment, got a text message while she was

studying by asecret admirer who she hasn't spoken to since their graduation.

"**Meet me at the Zanzibar at nine tonight. XOXOXOXO Jay"**

**"OMG, I have to call Emmaand tell her that Jay wants to meet me!!!"** Manny said with a mix of disgust and excitement in her voice because she hated Jay because he gave Emma aSTD but on the other hand he did get a lot hotter over the years he got a haircut, still wears his hat backwards, and he has been working at the autoshop which gave him a good built stomach and arms that were toned to perfection. So Manny goes to meet Jay at the Zanzibar. When she gets thereshe is surprised to see a really cute guy standing at the entrance.

"**Manny over here"** Said her mystery guy.

"**JAY!!!!"** Manny said with a look of shockon her face.

"**Glad you could make it Princess!!"** Jay said kissing Manny on the cheek.

"**Easy Jay, you have not seen anything yet"** Manny saidmischievously. Meanwhile when Emma got to the Dot she noticed the lights were turned off and Sean planed the dinner like he did when he got out ofjail and looking oh so handsome in that baby blue button shirt underneath a white shirt and presents Emma with a bouquet of roses and gets down onhis knee and opens a velvet box and proposes to her.

"**Emma Christine Nelson Will you marry me?" **Sean said holding Emma's hand.

"**Sean Cameron, Yes, Yes, and yes I will marry you." **Emma said kissing Sean romantically. Emma and Sean go to Emma's parent's house two hours later to tell them the news.

"**Oh Emma I am so happy foryou"** Spike said hugging her daughter.

"**Welcome to the family future son in law"** Snake said shaking Sean's hand and then hugging his step daughter Emma.

Back at the Zanzibar Manny and Jay are on the dance floor dancing together. "I'm having a great time Jay" Manny said surprisingly.

"**I'm glad you are because I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out again sometime."**Jay said hopefully.

"**I'll have to think about it"**said Manny trying toplay hard to get.

"**Oh Jay you should of seen your face when I said that of course I'll go out with you again I was just testing you"**said Manny easingly.

"**Jay, I got to go I had a great time tonight"** Manny said kissing Jay

"**Call me" **Jay said smiling.

**"Stock you"** Manny said mysteriously. Back at

the Nelson's Emma tells her parents that she is going to go back to her apartment. She kisses Sean goodnight and walks out the door before he pulls herback to continue the kiss. Back at Emma and Manny's apartment Manny is waiting for Emma to return from her date with Sean when Emma walksthrough the door and she showed her the ring.

"**OH MY GOD EMMA your getting married"** Manny said hugging her friend.


End file.
